


While You Were Sleeping

by Serenity_Cross



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, House Cleaning, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mirror Universe, Mirror!Infinite aka Zero, Panic, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Cross/pseuds/Serenity_Cross
Summary: While one hedgehog crashes, one jackal does his best to get things ready without waking him up.





	While You Were Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mirror Infinite, otherwise known as Zero.

“Sonic! Welcome ba-!”

When Sonic came back in, he was clearly exhausted and didn’t pay any mind to Zero and Noir when he went into his room and shut the door. When a virus infected him he had to regain top speed and fast to keep himself from becoming fully metallic. Tails and Silver were successful in catching up to him and giving him an antidote, but Sonic’s second wind petered out as soon as he got home that night.

“Chao…” Noir noted, a bit annoyed by his behavior.

“Something happened,” Zero predicted with some concern. “He usually still has some energy left as Mirror Sonic does at this hour.”

‘I think…’ the jackal added in his head.

* * *

When he saw Sonic out like a light stomach first on the bed, Zero got in contact with Tails and learned the whole story. Turns out the faster the Blue Blur ran without rest, the more energy he burned, and the harder he crashed once his head hit the pillow.

All he had to do was not disturb him for the night. Those were the kitsune’s instructions before he ended communications.

Easier said than done when Zero’s panic kicked into overdrive.

The thought started out simple at first: was Sonic comfortable in his bed? Zero quietly broke out a set of light blue pajama pants from in a dresser drawer while Noir managed to take off his shoes, socks, and gloves.

Once the pants were put on, Zero managed to put Sonic in a comfortable position before tucking him in.

“There,” the still awake Mobian noted.

Then, another thought hit him.

“Did he clean before he left?!” Zero asked quietly but somewhat frenzied.

* * *

Next thing Noir knew, Zero had broken out cleaning supplies and began wiping down tables to get rid of any dust.

“He’d probably want a clean place when he wakes up…” Zero managed to reason.

Once the living room was polished up, he made his way to the bathroom...to find it decent.

“Well...this should be fine,” he told himself calmly.

Before he could step out of the room, he stopped in place.

* * *

It was clear that Zero was going to be working all night but he was going full stop on the cleaning, to his Service Chao’s annoyance.

‘Come on, there’s still a chance!’ he told himself while scrubbing down the shower. ‘A chance of what? Rain or something?! I had to use his shower before!”

When the light clicked on, Zero yelped out of surprise while Noir’s fireball changed to an exclamation point. They both turned behind them to find Sonic, now a bit better but needing a glass of water.

“Zero, why are you cleaning at this hour?” Sonic asked.

The Jackal from his mirrored world nearly passed out in response.

* * *

Sonic just laughed when he learned that his friend was doing everything he could to make him comfortable back in his bedroom. While Noir was sleeping in a basket with a blanket provided for him, Zero looked down out of embarrassment.

“I didn’t mean to…” Zero began.

“I know,” Sonic reminded him. “I just needed some water.”

“You’re not mad?” he questioned.

“Tired, yes. Mad, no. I appreciate you making sure I’d be comfortable but I didn’t believe you’d go overboard.”

“Sorry…”

“Don’t worry about it. Your heart’s in the right place. Let’s just get some sleep, okay?”

“Sure…”

The hedgehog pulled the blanket over the two before they settled in. On a whim, Zero turned over and hugged him, to his surprise. Sonic ended up blushing a bit at the gesture. Hopefully, Zero didn’t notice this in the dark.

“Good night,” the jackal bade.

Sonic just smiled, letting his blush fade away. He returned the embrace before both closed their eyes.

“‘Night, Zero…” he replied. “And thanks.”


End file.
